The Three of Us
by TenRose9403
Summary: Season 2 Rewrite with Jack. The Doctor regenerates into his new form with Jack is on board. A new Doctor takes place of Leather and Ears, meaning a brand new Doctor to explore with. The Doctor hasn't seen all of these planets: not with his new eyes. It's no surprise that the Doctor takes Rose and Jack along with him. Read as the Doctor, Rose, and Jack save all of time and space!


**What if Rose brought Jack back to life, but the Doctor brought him back on board before he regenerated?**

**This is basically Season 2 with Jack. I plan to do Season 3 with Jack and Rose and no Martha and then Season 4 with Jack and Rose and no Donna, but that's just whatever you guys want. And don't worry! I love Donna so much and Martha was a cool companion (I mean, she's a pretty freaking awesome soilder.), so I'm not doing this because I didn't like them or something. I'm doing it simply because I love Jack and Rose and I think they'd be awesome with Ten.**

**Another idea I'm thinking of is to do Season 5, 6, 7, 8, ectetera with these three. I probably will find a way to keep Ten as Ten and not have him regenerate into Eleven - probably like he did in Journey's End. You know, where he regenerates but only heals himself and he doesn't change.**

**I'm thinking about having Rose and the Doctor have a romantic relationship. I don't know - what do you think? Should they be kissing each other or should they just want to? I'd love to write one with them in an actual relationship! It's be so cute! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. No profit is gained from the story, this is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's head shot up at the ceiling as his hands and feet spread out across while regeneration coursed through his body. Every single cell in his current form was changing - from looks to personality, everything was going to be different.<p>

Rose and Jack both squinted, attempting to look at the Doctor, but failing. He was shining with light so powerful, they could only take peaks that didn't even last as long as a second.

When the light finally disappeared, Jack and Rose looked at the Doctor.

Or was it actually the Doctor?

Where the Doctor once stood, a new man took place.

He was tall, skinny, more pale than tan, and quite handsome, if both Rose and Jack said so themselves. He had dark brown hair - he's not bald - and a pointy nose that was defined quite a bit. His eyes were a deep brown color and his ears didn't stand out as much as the Doctor's.

Or was he the Doctor?

"Hello." The man beamed. He made a face. "Okay." He ran his tongue along his teeth. "Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona." He smiled.

The man dashed to the console and flicked a few switches, checking the monitor. Who was he? Rose and Jack both had no idea where the Doctor was and why this man took his place.

"6 PM... Tuesday..." The man mumbled. "October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!"

Both Rose and Jack watched, Rose concealed by a pillar and Jack holding onto her arm.

The man straightened up in front of the two proudly, puffing up his chest and grinning manically. "Now then... what do I look like?" He didn't give them any time to respond. They had no problem with this - it's not like they were going to speak anyways. "No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me."

Both Rose and Jack looked completely bemused.

"Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." He picked up his wrist and tested it. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." Quickly, his hands flew to his head as he began ruffling it. "Hair! I'm not bald!"

Rose and Jack looked shocked to see this man. What was up with him? Why did he look so surprised to see himself? He continued to run his hands through his hair.

"Oh, oh! Big hair!" He beamed. He ran his hands down the side of his face, excited to find sideburns. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." He slapped his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it."

Suddenly, he looked like he'd made the most wonderful discovery.

"I... have got... a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He smiled while Rose looked very scared. "That's all right. Love the mole."

He grinned at Rose. "Go on then, tell me." He straightened up at the two. "What do you think?"

"Who are you?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm the Doctor." He said like it was obvious.

"No... Where is he?" Rose asked.

"Where's the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"What have you done to him?" Rose said, a tad louder.

"You saw me. I - I changed." He pointed behind himself. "... right in front of you."

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a... a teleport." Rose began.

"Or a transmat." Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

"Or a body swap." Rose added.

"Or... something." Jack said.

"Really?" Rose asked Jack.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Jack shrugged.

Rose reached out and pushed on the man's chest. "You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth..." She looked at him darkly. "Slitheen..." He raised his eyebrow. "Oh my God, are you a Slitheen?"

"He's too skinny to be a Slitheen." Jack told her.

"Oh." Rose realized.

"I'm not a Slitheen." The man told her.

"Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!" Rose shouted.

"Rose, it's me. Jack, I'm the same person." He leaned forward in hope they would believe him. "Honestly, it's me." He saw Rose's chest rise and fall quickly, and it broke both his hearts. "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me."

"You can't be." Rose whispered.

"Then how can I remember this?" He took a step forward. "Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies... oh..." He looked in the distance, as if he was remembering. "Such a long time ago. I took your hand..." To help her remember, he took her hand in his. Why did it fit so perfectly? "I said one word... just one word, I said... 'Run'." He grinned wildly at her.

"You told me that story." Jack swallowed. "The mannequins. The cellar. The hand grabbing. 'Run'." He looked at the man. "You really are the Doctor, aren't you?"

"Doctor." Rose whispered, her eyes full of tears.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hello." Rose said gently.

Rose sighed in an almost exasperated fashion and stumbled backwards as the impact of what has just happened hit her. The Doctor took off around the other side of the console.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." The Doctor flicked a few switches. "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives with Jack?" He began to hop madly up and down on the spot. Rose and Jack watched, confused. "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the..." His enthusiasm faded - along with the hopping = when they didn't react. "No?"

"Can you change back?" Rose asked.

"Into the real Doctor?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Both Rose and Jack said at the same time.

"Oh." The Doctor sounded sad.

"Can you?" Jack asked.

"No." The Doctor shook his head.

"Do you want to leave?" The Doctor asked.

"Do you want us to leave?" Rose asked, shocked.

"No!" The Doctor said quickly. "But... your choice... if you want to go home..." The Doctor ran over to the console. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." He looked at her. "Consider it a Christmas present."

"I'm going back home?" Rose asked, forcing the tears down.

"Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate."

Rose smiled, but looked to the ground to hide it.

"Was that a smile?" The Doctor asked.

"No."

"That was a smile." The Doctor said knowingly.

"No it wasn't." Rose denied.

"You smiled..." The Doctor teased.

"No I didn't." Rose told him.

"Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't-" He suddenly gagged and the TARDIS shook.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

"What?" Rose looked at him questioningly.

"I said I didn't-" The same thing happened, this time more violently. He made nasty retching noises. "Uh oh."

"... Is you alright?" Rose asked.

A piece golden time vortex issued from the Doctor's mouth.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all." He gagged again and fell to the floor, wincing.

"Jack, you know what to do. Surely?" Rose looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't... I don't know what's happening." Jack said.

The Doctor eyed a lever. "I haven't used this one in years." He pulled it and the TARDIS shook.

"What're you doing?!" Rose yelled.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He sounded crazed.

Both Rose and Jack held onto the console tighter to not fly across the room.

"My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" The Doctor beamed. Both Rose and Jack looked alarmed. The Doctor looked and sounded crazed and violent. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!"

"Stop it!" Rose yelled, both angry and scared.

"Stop this right now, Doctor!" Jack yelled.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" He caught Rose's eye for a moment and calmed down. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaced in great pain. His voice went back to being crazy. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

Suddenly, a bell rang. "What's that?" Rose asked.

"We're gonna crash land!" He popped up next to her with a crazy smile and look. He laughed manically.

"Well then, do something!" Jack exclaimed.

"Too late! Out of control!" He ran around the console, giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!"

"You're gonna kill us!" Rose yelled.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" They all looked at each other. "Christmas Eve...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eee! I'm excited! Did you like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Question of the day: Which 9th Doctor episode is your favorite?**

**Please review, it makes my day! **

**Love you all! ~ TenRose9403**


End file.
